La extraña aventura vocaloid
by neko kawaii - yuri fan
Summary: Una tipica historia o fic de vocaloid de luka x miku hastq quee conocen a cierta persona


La hermosa bienvenida

En una ciudad desconcida en Japón una chica llamada Hatsune Miku se apresura para llegar a su nuevo instituto, la escuela de Musica y Arte de Japó jovén de 21 años se apresuraba más y más ya que era nueva en la ciudad y no sabia muy bien en donde se encontraba dicho instituto .Iba corriendo ,de tal modo que no llegara tarde a tomar el autobus , cuando al doblar en una esquina se choca con una chica alta, de hermosos cabellos caer juntas al suelo se da cuenta de que ella llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella.

-lo siento-se pecata del golpe que le habia dado a la pelirosa

-no fue mi culpa por no mirar -dice la joven de 25 años

-lo siento pero... Te puedo preguntar algo?-dice Miku aflijida

-si c...claro-contesto la pelirosa

-tu vas al instituto de Musica y Arte de Japón por casualidad?-pregunta curiosamente

-si-respondió la chica

-en ese caso te molestaria guiarme hasta donde se encuntra el bus que te lleva hacia allí?-pregunta con curiosidad

-claro que no! Mi nombre es Luka,Megurine Luka.Y tu nombre cual es?- pregunto a la pequeña

-Ahh si claro no me presente,soy Hatsune Miku, un gusto conocerte!-

-igualmente-con una leve sonrisa clavada en su rostro

Luego de esto fueron juntas a la parada del bus donde allí se conocieron un poco más , hablaron de sus gustos,comidas favoritas, cosas que les gusta hacer , etc. Cuando llegaron al instituto

-etto...Megurine-san me podrias acompañar a mi salon ya que no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra?-

-Por supuesto me encantaria ser tu guia "my ladie"-bromeo con una sonrisita y con un leve tono rojizo, a lo que Miku asintió con su cabeza.

Luka guió a Miku hacia su salón , cuando llegaron ,en su salon no se encontraba nadie ya que con su obsesión de llegar temprano Miku llegó media hora antes de lo que se siempre llega temprano ya que ella es muy buena alumna y parte del consejo estudiantil ,que es muy prestigiado, pero a decir verdad Luka no es tan aplicada ni nada de eso le sale por naturaleza, ya que ella en su vida privada es todo lo contrario una joven testaruda e insensible, pero con Miku era diferente se porataba como un perro fiel.

-Bueno Miku este es tu salon de clases-señalando el salon de la izquierda del pasillo -Gracias Megurine-chan!-sonrió

-Dejate de tantas formalidades puedes llamarme Luka,M...Miku-chan-dijo Luka con un tono rojo en sus pómulos

-Entonces nos vemos L...L..Luka-sempai, aproposito, nos veremos en el recreo?-pregunto asustada ya que no conocia a nadie más que a ella

-Si Miku mi clase la que esta enfrente-señalando la clase en diagonal a el salon de Miku-no te preocupes además no creo que se problema para tí conseguir nuevos amigos-sonrió, consiguiendo un leve sonrojó por la menor

-Entonces nos vemos!-besó la mejilla de Luka, a esto Luka casi se desmaya Luka pensó:"que me pasa porque tengo este sentimiento extraño en mi interior como si fuese a estayar de felicidad y por un simple beso?Basta Luka controlate es una simple niña...de hermosos cabellos aqua y bellisimos ojos... LUKA AUTOCONTROL!"

En eso tocó el timbre de inicio de clases .Miku se presentó a la clase y se sento a la izquierda de Rin Kagime y a la derecha de Len Kagime, exacto estaba en medio de gemelos!

-por favor ciuden bien de mi-dijo Miku a los gemelos

-claro puedes dejarnos tu vida en nustras manos-dijo Len

-exacto puedes contar conmigo en tudo momento Miku-chan!-

Tocó el timbre del recreo.

-Conoces a alguien del colegio Miku-chan?ademas de nosotros?-pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios llamada Rin -

Si a una persona llamada Luka,es buena,cálida,amable y graciosa- -

Luka?!Megurine Luka?!-exclamaron ambos gemelos

-Si,porque?-preguntó extrañada Miku -Estamos hablando de la misma Luka aquella ,que le molesta todo y es testaruda?-acotó Len

-No-defendió Miku a la pelirosa-ella es buena y cálida

Cuando de la nada apereció la nombrada

-Hola Miku-chan! Todo va bien supiste acomodarte al instituto?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si gracias Luka-sampai,ah!estos son mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase Len y Rin Kagime

-un gusto conocerla Megurine-sempai-respondieron unisonamente

-Un gusto creo que ya me presenaron pero bueno , me alegro de ver que conseguiste unos buenos compañeros -

en eso suena el timbre de fin del recreo Luka iba dirgiendose a su salon cuando sintió que alguien le agarro de su mano

-Luka-sempai puedo volver contigo de vuelta a casa?-pregunto Miku cabizbaja

-claro "my ladie", lo que usted desee-molesto Luka con un tono gracioso,provocando una sonrisa con un tono de sonrojo en los pomulos de Miku

En el salon de Miku -ves les dije no es mala es buena y gentil-acoto Miku

-Que raro-dijo Rin -contigo ella parece"otra persona"

-si-afirmo Len

-eres sorprendente Miku-chan puedes cambiar la actitud de las personas que increible!-

Miku no sabia que responder ya que ella no concia ni tenia intenciones de concer el otro lado de Luka Al finalizar las clases Miku salio corriendo al salon de Luka donde allí se encontraba la sexy pelirosa hablando con Kaito,Gakupo y no sabia si entrar o quedandose afuera esperandola , al ver esto Luka le hizo una seña a Miku para que entrase y conociese a sus amigos Luka tomo a Miku de un hombro y la presentó:

-Kaito,Gumi y Gakupo les presento a Miku-

-un gusto- en un tono unisono de parte de los tres compañeros de Luka

-igualmente- dijo Miku a todos

-Nos vamos?- preguntó Luka con tono mas de afirmacion que de pregunta.A lo que Miku asintió con la cabeza Miku y Luka caminaban hacia la parada del bus cuando empezó a llover y se refugiaron debajo de el techo de la parada del estaban empapadas cuando subieron al bus Miku preguntó-Luka-sempai quieres venir a mi casa para que puedas secar tus ropas y para que tomes un baño?-esto fue acotado por Miku ya que sabia que la casa de Luka se encontraba a 15 cuadras de donde las dejaba la ultima parada del bus-

-No Miku no quiero ser una molestia para ti y tu familia-respondio Luka

-descuida Luka-sempai en mi casa actualmente solo se encuentra mi madre y yo, ya que mi padre esta de viaje por su trabajo y mi hermano esta estudiando en el exterior-insistió Miku-por favor quiero que mi mama te conosca ya que eres mi nueva y primera amiga de esta ciudad que es nueva para mí-poniendo una cara de perrito que Luka no pudo soportar

-esta buen iré, pero en cuanto la lluvia termine me voy-respondio con verguenza

-siii!-exclamó Miku


End file.
